


Simply Clean and Pretty by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kaylee enjoys the luxuries of Persephone, some quality time with running water.





	Simply Clean and Pretty by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

> Read for kink bingo 2011 prompt "washing cleaning". Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Simply Clean and Pretty by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282568)  
**Length** : 0:04:34  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Simply%20Clean%20and%20Pretty%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
